Oscar and the Ice Cream Queen
by Screwed.Roses
Summary: In RWBY Volume 7 Chapter 12, Oscar gets in a fight with Neo offscreen... and seems to be very beaten up. How did he get so badly beaten? How did he lose the relic? Excellent questions... that I will attempt to answer with a short story. This is what I imagine could have happened in that dorm room...


_**Ok. So in RWBY volume 7 episode 12, Oscar has his moments offscreen yet again...**_

**_We hear from him that Neo attacked him while he was in his room, but we get absolutely no details. No explanation about the armor left behind, the scorch marks on the walls, his bruises, nothing. This short story is about what I think might have gone down… I couldn't find a way to connect my previous story _**_Blurred Roses_** to this one since it was before the events that went down in Mantle, it wasn't accurate but I'm still proud of it. This might be a bit messy around the edges, but I tried.**

**Oscar Vs. Neo: The Unfair Fight**

Exhausted, I walked into my dorm room and flopped on my bed. After THAT conversation with Ironwood, I was done with socializing. Nope. No more talking for me for a while. I turned over my body so I was staring at the bunk above me, indulging into my thoughts.

Ironwood didn't look good at ALL. He looked like he was about to break or something, and seemed almost even more depressed than me. Hah, that was funny, I don't know if that's possible. But I do know that he has a heavy load to carry, so I do feel bad for the guy. His mental state these days concerns me.

After I walked out of the dining room, I went directly to the transport and went straight here, where I knew I could finally be alone. Although, I've been left alone a few times now, when they went to fight in that mine, while they were doing other missions, right now when they're fighting Grimm...yea. So much fun. The ride was so incredibly lonely and quiet, the pilot even turned around once and said "Hey kid, just making sure you're still breathing." Hmph, that was just awkward.

But I do know that I NEEDED these times alone. I NEEDED time to process my thoughts. Considering all the things their doing, I know that I'm lucky to have all this time to myself.

I was just laying there, staring at Jaune's bed above when I realized I didn't know where JNR or team RWBY was. Ironwood just told me to go back to the academy while they fight Grimm, which was kind of unfair since I can fight too. I mean, I killed that one Grimm in Mantle when we arrived in Atlas, that was pretty cool. Until I was almost killed and Ruby saved me. Ok FINE, maybe it was a good idea after all. I may have gotten stronger, but I'm still a newbie.

Hours went by. The entire time I just laid there, going through the recent events. The movie with Jaune and Weiss was fun. But when we heard about the massacre, then it wasn't fun anymore. The Schnee manor was flipping HUGE, I remember feeling so anxious about how to act since I was from some poor farm in Mistral. I remember I just stayed with Jaune and Ruby since I was so worried I'd do something stupid, which I did. I was hungry ok I didn't mean to eat all the samples! Thank god Ruby said something, but couldn't she say something BEFORE I finished off an entire plate? That was embarrassing, but at least I didn't get splashed in wine like Whitley. Hehe. That was kinda funny.

I sat up and looked down at the stupid relic. I guess it makes sense I didn't go with them, I would be a huge target, by both Grimm and the people working with Salem. I pushed those thoughts away, because it made me think of Ozpin and our souls, and I didn't want to start crying now. It made me think too much.

My scroll started ringing and I picked it up. It was Jaune, saying that they were called back by Ironwood and him, Nora and Ren were gonna pick me up. Alrighty, sounds good. He hung up and I began to stand up when I heard a knocking on the door. Huh, back so soon? How can they possibly be here already?

They started knocking again. Panic began to rise in my stomach. My heart began beating against my chest. It can't be them, Jaune JUST called me. Scared, I got out Ozpin's cane (I still don't see it as MY cane. I will never see it as my cane. I won't allow it) and slowly walked towards the door. No one was talking. If it was them, they would've said something by now. So it's a stranger. Stranger danger.

They were knocking REALLY hard now. Nope. It's a bad stranger. If I don't open the door, their gonna break it down and they'll have the high ground. If I open it, I'll have at least a small element of surprise to get a hit in or something. A part of me wanted Ozpin to take over, but I didn't want him to. It reminded me of the things I've been saying, how I've been acting, and another part of me knew he wasn't coming back. Because I wasn't really fully Oscar anymore now was I?

Tears began to form in my eyes. NOPE, god not now. Now is not the time to be emotional. I can't start crying now. I wiped them away quickly and tried to gather my courage, sweating under my bangs.

Well, I can't just stand here and let them break through. I pushed all my thoughts to the back of my mind and forced myself to reach for the knob. I unlocked it, and quickly opened the door to face my opponent.

Or myself? Is this some kind of prank? I was staring back at me, and apparently I was in a sassy mood because my hip was cocked to one side. Eww, I would never do that pose.

I knew I had to fight back, but I was frozen. Who the hell is this? It's not me, it's some sort of reflection of me, or some kind of clone. Now they were smirking. Shit, that's not a good sign.

I shook myself out of my trance and my dumbass decided to throw a punch instead of using my cane—I MEAN Ozpin's cane (dammit). They dodged my lousy punch and threw me against the wall of my dorm. Ouch. I fell off the wall and got back up to face them. Ok, NOW I'm ready.

Actually, scratch that. I am NOT ready.

Now I was facing someone else. It was this weird woman with pink and brown hair, and a huge umbrella. Is she always smirking like that? She stood facing me, using her umbrella as a type of sword. Her outfit change caught me off guard, and she picked me up by the collar. HAH, jokes on you because I TRAINED for this with Ironwood. I kicked her in the ribs and flipped back,

Until she opened her umbrella into a shield, pushing me while I was still airborne, against the opposite wall. Dammit. That's not fair, we didn't use umbrellas in my training.

She barely even took in my kick. It didn't even catch her off guard enough for me to be able to land. This means she's WAYYY out of my league. I'm no match for her. I picked myself up again and decided to take the defensive side. She closed her umbrella back into her sword and a blade pops out of the tip. Oh god, I'm definitely no match for her, where the hell is JNR?

She started to try to stab me with her blade, lunging forward with every strike. I dodged them ok, but I was backing up into the same wall she threw me against when she came in. There's not a lot of fighting space. This isn't fair.

I suddenly realized I was holding a weapon called a cane. Wowee, this could be handy in a fight. I tried to throw in a few strikes, as I was about to be backed up into the wall, but she was good at dodging too. I thought back to the Battle of Haven, and tried to do what Ozpin did to Hazel with the 50 stabs, but I couldn't do it. I wasn't fast like he was. Her blade caught my left sleeve and I was pushed yet again into the wall, but her umbrella kept me there. She held me down with her weapon and I squirmed to break free. She stared me down with the deadliest of stares and looked at the relic. Shit, she wants THAT. I tried to kick and throw a punch with my free arm, but she was strong. She wasn't going to let me go.

My anxiety was reaching its peak. If she's working for Salem, there's no way she can have the relic. I started to cry. She can't have it, it'll be my fault if she gets it, everyone will be so mad at me. I kicked and started to scream for help, but she covered my mouth, with a big wide grin on her face. With my tears, I must've looked so weak, like some helpless child. I still had my free arm, so I punched her in the face, but it seemed to barely do anything. She let go of my mouth and pinned my arm down. Now I was really screwed.

I didn't know what to do. Both of my arms were pinned, my vision was blurry because I couldn't wipe my tears, and I tried to scream but my throat was in a knot.

Then I realized something. She can't grab the relic AND hold me down at the same time. So when she lets go, that's my chance to attempt to break free.

I think I wasn't the only one who realized that. Her grin faded, and she actually had a puzzled expression on now.

I started to hear yelling from down the hall. It was Atlesian knights...thank god, I could use some backup. A few of them ran into the room, yelling things like "Where is Oscar Pine?" and "Who are you?" and "We are here for a relic, by Ironwoods orders."

Wait, why would Ironwood want the relic now? I pushed that thought aside. I can think about that later, these guys could help me out.

Just when things started to look up, she let go of my arm and punched me, hard and square in the face. My head throbbed and I may have lost consciousness for a few seconds. Through the ringing in my head, I heard the sounds of robots being beaten up and destroyed. Dammit. I forced open my eyes and took this moment to try to get her umbrella free. I used up the last of my strength and pulled the umbrella free, throwing it aside and crashing down to the floor. I couldn't stand. I was too weak.

She picked up her umbrella with a grateful grin. I looked around at the remains of the robots, looking for THE cane. Of course it was on the other side of the room. It was next to the door. But there was something else sitting next to the cane...ohhhhhh shit.

It was the lamp.

The lamp must've fell off when I broke free and fell. I immediately started to crawl toward it, but I wasn't the only one who figured it out. She was faster. She kicked me into a corner and picked up the lamp, the relic, the only thing I had to protect, the only job I had.

She sent me one last grin and headed toward the door. This can't happen. It's all my fault. The dam broke and tears were streaming down my face.

No. I can't let this happen. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. She was about to leave.

I felt so hopeless, so incredibly useless. I had ONE JOB. And I failed.

But I'm not allowed to fail. I can't fail. This is too important.

I forced myself up, leaning against the wall. She could've just took off with the relic, just like that, but she didn't. She was so confident she had beaten me, she just stuck out her tongue and grinned that annoying grin.

But seeing me so weak wasn't enough. She put the relic on her belt and walked towards me. Oh no, no no no, no more. You're not gonna pin me down or punch me around again.

I don't know what I was thinking. I was crying, I felt like crap, and I was vulnerable. But something made me reach out towards her. My aura started to act up, and I lit up a green glow. What the hell…

I didn't really know what I was doing, but whatever it was, it distracted her. I took this chance and lunged for the lamp, but she jumped back.

Suddenly, something huge shot out of my hand. It was like green electricity. It went all over the place, it hit the walls of the dorm and most importantly, it hit her square in the chest.

Yer a wizard Oscar.

Whatever that was, it was strong. The electricity-magic stuff threw her back, out into the hallway. It left scorch marks on the walls. I finally stood up and walked toward her. Just when I tried grabbing the lamp, she pulled herself together and had enough. She stood up and threw me down, grabbing my foot and threw me into a nearby hallway. Ouch, that hurt.

She smirked and started to run away with the relic. I tried to get up and follow, but she threw me down too hard. I was dizzy. Where's my semblance when I need it. I reached out towards her again, trying to make the bright, green stuff shoot out again, but nothing happened. I just looked stupid.

...

She got away.

I curled up into a ball in the middle of the hallway. My head was pounding, my eyes were sore from crying, and I tried to figure out what my semblance was, but it only made me sadder. I realized then, that it couldn't possibly be my semblance. It was just Ozpin's magic. Or was it? I'm confused.

Through the ringing still in my head, I heard the nearby voices of team JNR. Nora was shouting my name.

Oh my god, they must be worried. Can't wait to tell them what went down.

I forced myself to stand up and head toward the sound of their voices. Then I heard something that made me stop in my tracks.

"Oscar! Your here!!"

I looked around. I didn't see Nora anywhere.

...oh shit.

"NO!"

I burst into a run and saw myself standing there with Nora. I was done with this lady. I ran straight toward her and threw a hard punch, making her disguise fall apart. She jumped back.

As she jumped back though, the relic fell off her belt and rolled towards me. Phew. Now that team JNR is here, they can fight her. I'm tired of her.

"This crazy girl showed up and attacked me! But, she looks like someone else!"

I must've sounded like such a dumb damsel in distress. But they don't know about what REALLY happened in that room… yet.

"Neo Politan."

"You know her!?"

"We haven't exactly heard good things."

Maybe telling them I unlocked my semblance will be a good thing. Or unlocked Ozpin's magic. I still don't know which one yet.

I stood back, terrified, holding the relic close to me. Welp, they can take care of her now. I'm done with fighting for today.


End file.
